Equestria Embattled
by Joseph Hector
Summary: Humans visit Equstria, but not for the sights. Crossed over with a book I am writing, "Defending Agathos".


"Thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice!" Celestia greeted Twilight as her student ascended the castle's grand staircase. "I hope it didn't give you too much trouble to get here."

"Thank you, Princess. I didn't have much trouble at all!" Twilight shifted nervously. "If I may ask, Princess, why was it so urgent for me to come here?" Twilight remembered the last time she thought that the princess was going to administer a test, and while she highly discounted the thought, she hadn't completely ruled it out.

"Oh, it's just a little issue that popped up. I thought as a princess, you might wish to be included in the resolution."

"Okay! What kind of an issue is it?"

Celestia turned and motioned for Twilight to follow her. "We'll discuss it in more detail later. For the present, how have you been in Ponyville?"

The two princesses launched into an energetic conversation as they trotted farther into the castle. Twilight told of her adventures in Ponyville, and how she was getting flying lessons from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's bird friends, and how the Apple family had harvested a bumper crop and had made additions to their house, and just about every other thing that Twilight had been a part of. Celestia smiled as she listened to Twilight's stories. She had been worried about her best student adapting to the alicorn transformation. She seemed to be taking it pretty well. None of her friends had left her, and she seemed just as down-to-earth as ever. All of her friendship lessons were serving her well.

The pair descended staircase after staircase, into older and older parts of the castle. Twilight, despite her discussion, seemed to notice how far they were going. After a couple minutes of walking, she decided to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to on of the older storerooms in the lower levels, that was built into the mountain. It is there that the issue I mentioned is located."

"But what _is_ the problem?"

Celestia made sure no ponies were around when she gave her answer.

"Early this morning, a human was discovered inside the castle walls"

Twilight looked surprised, but not shaken. "That's new, but it doesn't seem like much of an issue.", she replied.

Celestia nodded, "It wouldn't be, except for the fact that when approached he launched into a rampage, injuring many ponies, and causing considerable damage for one individual."

This took Twilight by surprise. Whenever Equestrians had encountered the humans, it had been in their world, and the humans (although usually surprised) had never responded violently.

Celestia continued, "We are going to attempt to communicate with, I believe it is a him, today. Your brother and Princess Cadence are already at the storeroom where we have him held. Your job will be to cast the translation spell that will allow us to speak with him. After that, we will find out why he grew aggressive, and see if we can reason with him."

The pair arrived in front of a large wooden door. the Princess pushed it open and said, "After you, Twilight."

Inside the door there was a large, but bleak-looking kitchen. It was one of the older kitchens that had serviced the castle before the castle had been expanded so far above the ground. A small metal door stood at the back of the room, where Twilight assumed they were holding the human. Princess Cadence and Shining Armour stood alongside the counter, and several royal guards mulled around in a group opposite them. The princess and Shining Armour looked tired, but seemed relieved when Twilight walked in. After the usual greeting, Princess Celestia got everyone's attention.

"If we're all ready, then we shall begin. Shining Armour, you and your men must hold the human until Cadence can cast her calming spell on him. Twilight, as soon as he's not fighting anymore, you cast your translation spell."

"Are we certain he's going to fight?", Twilight wondered aloud.

Shining Armour answered her. "Well, he only stopped trying to beat down the door a minute ago, so yeah, we're thinking he's still aggressive."

He turned to address everyone, "Everypony! To your places!"

The guards fell in behind Shining Armour. The three princesses formed a group behind the guards.

Shining Armour addressed Celestia herself now. "Are you ready with your part, your highness?"

Celestia nodded, but did not say anything. She appeared to be deeply concentrating. Twilight could almost see the magic forming around her horn.

Shining Armour began his countdown, "Get ready..."

Twilight dug her hooves into the ground.

"Brace..."

All the guards hunkered down behind Armour.

"Go!"

Shining Armour magicked the door open, and the guards poured in. Twilight had had no doubts that the guards would subdue the detainee before he could react. In spite of this, she saw Shining Armour get flung across the room by the human before he was caught in several holding spells and pinned by the guards. Cadence's magic enveloped him, and Twilight saw the struggle stop instantly. Twilight aimed her spell at the subdued figure, and let it go. She felt her magic transfer to the human and take stepped away from the prisoner, and watched as the human who threw Shining Armour across the room slide to the floor with almost a whimper.

Celestia stepped in, and Twilight saw why she had to concentrate on her spell beforehand. As she stepped in, the light of the sun filled the room, and Celestia appeared in the most brilliant light Twilight could have imagined. She had even magicked herself a dress that looked to be made of silk and gemstones. Twilight turned back to the prisoner, who had struggled to his feet. If he still wanted to fight after Cadence's spell, he certainly did not look it now. He looked in awe of the form in front of him, and wasn't moving.

For the first time, Twilight got a look at the human. He stood about a foot or two taller than herself. He wore tall, grey boots that ended at his knees with pads, and had a mottled green bucket hat on his head. The rest of his clothing was very bland looking. While it looked like it fit him exceptionally well from what Twilight knew of fashion, it was mostly colorless, with a gray shirt and tan pants. What most caught Twilight's eye was the way he (and Twilight was fairly certain for his physical shape that it was a he) carried himself. She could tell he was a soldier from his upright stance, but his drooped shoulders gave him a look of youth. He didn't look like the fighting type, and he even more resembled a scholar. Not that he wasn't built like a truck, but his eyes looked more demure than fierce.

Now that Celestia saw that she had his attention, she began her prepared speech.

"Welcome! Friend! My name is Princess Celestia, and I have the pleasure of welcoming you to the Kingdom of Equestria!"

The human nearly keeled over. "You speak English?"

"No, but with the translating spell Princess Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia nodded to Twilight, "...cast on you, you are able to understand us, and we, you."

"Um...well, then. My name is Hector... er, Joseph Hector. I represent the Democratic Republic of Agathos. I thank you for your welcome."

Though he looked nervous, Twilight could tell that he knew how to handle himself under pressure, and in front of an audience.

"Oh! Sorry for attacking you back there. I got nervous, I was alone, you know?"

"It's quite all right! I understand you were scared."

Twilight could tell that Joseph disliked Celestia's use of the word "scared". Nevertheless, he cracked a nervous smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, could you explain to me where I am?"

"Of course! You are in the basement of Canterlot Castle, in our proud city of Canterlot. It is the capital city of the Kingdom of Equestria. Equestria plays host to many sentient species, among them Alicorns, Unicorns..."

Celestia continued and the group began to move back the way Twilight had come. Joseph listened intently, and asked questions. The group ascended to the upper levels of the castle. Joseph looked like he was enjoying the scenery, his head looked like it might fall off, for him turning his head to look at anything and everything. When they arrived at the throne room, Joseph looked like it was all he could do to not stare open-mouthed. Celestia finished what she had been saying about Equestrian-Bison diplomacy, and turned to face him.

"Ah, I see that you are admiring the throne room! It is the oldest room in the castle. It was actually from the original castle, and it was carried, brick-by-brick, to the current castle."

Joseph was speechless. He looked around before saying "Is there a balcony where I can get some fresh air?"

Celestia nodded and pointed him to a glass double door that led to a large balcony. He quickly went outside with the group and relaxed.

"Is there anything else we can get you?" Celestia asked.

"Maybe some water. Ah, it's great to be outside." He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the rail. "Phew."

While Joseph admired the view, Cadence pulled Celestia to the side.

"Be careful. My love spell still has an effect on him. When it runs out, though..."

Celestia nodded. " Understood."

She looked over to the railing. The aura of the love spell was still visible, at least to one who had experience with magic. She judged the at the rate it was declining, it would wear out in about a minute.

Celestia approached Joseph. "So, is there anything I can get you?"

Joseph laughed. "You've been more than generous, considering my first actions. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you provide me a room for the night? It will be a while before I would be able to return to Kalos."

"Certainly. If you would like to be shown your room now, it's been a long day. We would have supper brought to your room."

"That'd be great, actually. Thank you again for your hospitality."

Celestia called forward a servant. Joseph's aura had completely dissipated now, and he appeared to be just as amiable without the spell. Tomorrow, she would ask him about Kalos. This might not be as bad as she had predicted.

...

Joseph was pleased with his room. It was very spacious, even if it was a bit effeminate. The bed was several meters wide, and incredibly plush. It was almost a disappointment that he wouldn't be sleeping in it this night. He had business to attend to. He pulled out a PDA and sent a message.

"Have been discovered. Mission changed. Stay tuned."

Joseph would be able to complete his mission, and stay in luxury the whole time. Before he continued he thought to himself, _This might actually be fun._


End file.
